Sengoku Jidai (other media)
The specific time period of the Sengoku Jidai in Samurai Warriors is a popular basis or inspiration for many films, novels, anime, and games. Adaptions Films *Saika ~Saiga no Magoichi~ - tentative title; 2011 *Nobuo no Shiro - scheduled for 2010 screening *Toki o Kakeru Shoujo - only the 2010 adaption *Katen no Jo *Ballad ~ Na mo Naki Koi no Uta, widget *Goemon *Chikujo se yo! *Chacha ~ Tengai no Onna *Ganryujima *Kagemusha *Ran - roughly based on the Mouri family *Seven Samurai - Kanbei is modeled after Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, Gorobei takes inspiration from Tsukahara Bokuden, and Kyuzo is based on Musashi *Hidden Fortress - followed by its 2008 remake The Last Princess *Makai Tensho * Musashi ~ Souken ni wa Saseru Yume - localized as Musashi: The Dream of the Last Samurai *Sword of the Stranger - the story is roughly set during this time period *Sengoku Jieitai 1549 and G.I. Samurai *Samurai trilogy *Azumi *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade *Samurai Fiction and its prequel Red Shadow *Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! *Rikyu *Samurai Spy *Kill Bill - a master swordsmith descended and named after Hanzō appears in the first film *Samurai Banners (1992) *Shin Kage no Gundan series *Sarutobi Sasuke Yami no Gundan series *Tokugawa Ieyasu and His Three Ladies (2008) *Nobunaga no Hitsugi (2006) *Nin x Nin Ninja Hattori-Kun (2004) *Warai no Daigaku: University of Laughs (2004 film) *Katana-Man - Hanzo and Nobunaga are characters. As a side note, Himiko and Yoshitsune also appear. *Abe Clan (1995) *Ganryujima: Kojiro and Musashi (1992) *Sengoku Ranse no Abarenbo Saito Dosan (1991) *Heaven and Earth (1990) *Jyokei Kasuga no Tsubone (1990) *Maboroshi no Mizunoumi (1982) - Oichi and Nobunaga make appearances in this film *Kage no Gundan: Hattori Hanzo (1980) *Sanada Yukimura no Boryakusetsu (1979) *Okinsama (1978) *Chinmoku (1971) *Abare Goemon (1966) *Golden Ninja (1966) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1965, 1988) *Shinobi no Mono ~ Kirigakure Saizo two-part series (1964) *Daisan no Ninja (1964) *Shikon Mado: Dai Tatsumaki also known as Whirlwind (1964) *Hora Fuki Taikouki (1964) *Shin Shinobi-mono (1963) *Senguko Yaro (1963) *Castle of Owls (1963) and its remake *Lady Sen and Hideyori (1962) *Tekka Daimyo (1961) - takes places after the Osaka battle *Akai Kageboshi (1961) *Osakajo no Monogatari (1961) *Hangyakuji (1961) *Kaizoku Bahansen (1960) *Teiki wa Honnoji ni ari (1960) *Castle of Hansom Men (1959) - also known as The Forbidden Castle *Oda Nobunaga (1959, 1992) *Shikihi no Nobunaga (1959) *Fuuunji Oda Nobunaga (1959) *Wakaki Hi no Nobunaga (1959) *Magic Boy *Areba Daimyo (1959) *Ken Wa Shitte Ita: Kogan Muso Ryu (1958) *Sasaki Kojiro (1957, 1967) *Hayato-zoku no Hanran (1957) *Ninjutsu Gozen-Jiai (1957) *Tegokou Taikouki (1953) *Miyamoto Musashi (1944) *Fuunji Nobunaga (1940) *Taikouki Tokichiro Shusehyaku no Maki (1934) *Mori Ranmaru (1930) *Shunbunen (1924) *Date Masamune (1912, 1915, 1919, 1993) TV series and programs *Mori Ranmaru (1955) *Kurenai no Kao Wakamusha ~ Oda Nobunaga (1955) *Teiki wa Honnoji ni ari (1960, 2007) *Sho ~ Shinobu no Michi (1963) *Sengoku Taitouryou (1963) *Ōoku (1963, 1983, 2003~2005); 2006 film *Sore kara no Musashi (1964, 1981, 1996) *Nyonin Musashi (1965) *Sanada Yukimura (1966) *Daimajin (1966, 1970, 1990, 2000, 2010) *Kamen no Ninja Akage (1967) *Tokugawa Hidetada no Tsuma (1969) *Osakajo no Onna (1970) *Shishoukai Taikouki (1973) *Kamen Rider X - Goemon appears in this series (1974) *NHK Ningenkyo ~ Sanada Juyushi (1975~1977) *Shogun - features characters based on Mitsunari and Garasha *Shogun's Samurai (1978); original title: Yagyuichizoku no Inbou *Shadow Warriors *Fujin no Mon (1980) *Sekigahara (1981) *Sengoku no Onnatachi (1982) *Fuun Yagyu Bugencho (1985) *Fuun Edojyo Douto no Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu (1987) *Fuun! Sanada Yukimura (1989) *Sen no Rikyu ~ Haru wo Matsu Yukimagusa no Gotoku (1990) *Saito Dosan (1991) *Mori Ranmaru ~ Sengoku wo Kakemuketa Wakajishi (1993) *Tokugawa Bugecho ~ Yagyu no Sandai no Ken (1993) *Oda Nobunaga (1994; TV Tokyo World Drama) *Rival Nihonshi (1994~1996) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994~1995) *Nihon no Rekishi (1995) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi ~ Tenka wo Toru! (1995; TV Tokyo World Drama) *Kagemusha Oda Nobuanga (1996) *Kagemusha Ieyasu *Kagahyakumango Monogatari ~ Haha to Ko no Sengoku Survival (1999) *Hero's HERO 〜Gackt ga Hanasuru Eiyudensetsu (August 7, 2002) *Nobunaga - variety show since 2002 *Taikouki ~ Saru to Yobareta Otoko (2003) *Empires: Japan: Memoirs of a Secret Empire - focuses on Ieyasu's life and rise to power (May 26, 2004) *Otomo Sourin ~ Kokoro no Oukoku wo Motomete (2004) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun-shin (2004) *Kunitori Monogatari (2005; TV Tokyo World Drama) *G.I. Samurai ~ Sekigahara no Tatakai (2006) *Nobunaga no Hiki (2006) *Tenka wo Souran ~ Tokugawa Sandai no Inpon (2006) *Taikouki ~ Tenka wo Touru Otoko: Toyotomi Hideyoshi (2006) *Izumo no Okuni (2006) *Heroes (2006~present; mainly for a few select episodes in the second season) *NOVA: Secrets of the Samurai Sword (October 9, 2007) *Akechi Mitsuhide ~ Kami ni Aisarenakata Otoko (2007) *Kidaban Rider Emaki ~ Kamen Rider Tenou Gekitotsu! Tenou versus Nobunaga (2007~2008) *Heroes and Villains - The Shogun episode focuses on the battle of Sekigahara; known as the Warriors series in America (2007~2008) *Yume wo Kanaeru zo (2008) *Tokugawa Ieyasu Fuunroku (2008) *Nene: Onna Taikōki (2009) *Samurai High School (2009) *Rekishi Hiwa Historia (2009~2010) - for a few select episodes in the series *Sengoku Nabe TV ~Nantonaku Rekishi ga Manaberu Eizou (2010) NHK Taiga Dramas /TBS Taiga Dramas *Taikouki (1965) *Ten to Chi to (1969) *Momi no Ki wa Kouta (1970) *Haru no Saku Michi (1971) *Kunitori Monogatari (1973) *Ougon no Hibi (1978) *Onna Taikouki (1981} *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1983; NHK Taiga drama) *Miyamoto Musashi (1984) *Sanada Taiheki (1985) *Onna Fūrin Kazan (1986) *Dokuganryu Masamune (1987) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1988) *Takeda Shingen (1988; NHK Taiga drama) *Oda Nobunaga (1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (1989) *Takeda Shingen (1991) *Nobunaga ~ King of Zipang (1992) *Ryukyu no Kaze ~ Dragon Spirit (1993) *Tenka wo Touru Otoko: Toyotomi Hideyoshi (1993) *Ai to Kibou no Dokuganryu: Date Masamune (1995) *Hideyoshi (1996) *Mori Motonari (1997) *Oda Nobunaga ~ Tenka wo Totta Baka (1998) *Aoi ~ Tokugawa Sandai (2000) *Toshiie to Matsu ~ Kagahyakumango Monogatari (2002) *MUSASHI (2003) *Komyou ga Tsuji (2006) *Fūrin Kazan (2007) *Tenchijin (2009) *Gō ~Himetachi no Sengoku (2011) Animated Shows * Sengoku Gyouha Dullahan - conceptualized by Rasen * Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls - light novel and comic site * Tono to Issho! - OVA based on the 4-strip comic series of the same name; promotional trailer * Sengoku Basara * Musashi Gundoh * Musashi, the Samurai Lord - official site * Samurai Champloo * Basilisk - mostly for the first episode; Nobunaga, Hanzo and Ieyasu make appearances * Crayon Shin-chan Arashi wo Yobu Appare! Sengoku Daikassen * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl * Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers * Yōtōden * Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma * Manga Sarutobi Sasuke * Inuyasha - takes place during the Sengoku era * Sengoku Busho Retsuden ~ Bakufudouji Businessman * Saikyo Robo Daiohja * Karakuri no Kimi - localized as Puppet Princess * Sanada Juyushi - 12 episode anime series; episode streams * NG Knight Lamune & 40 * Manga Nihonrekishi ~Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu~ * Ghost Sweeper Mikami - mostly for the movie version * Super Zugan - for character names * Sengoku Majin GouShogun - for character names and mecha inspiration * Shonen Tokugawa Ieyasu * Musashi, the Samurai Lord * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - mainly for Ultimate Daimyo and Miyamoto Usagi (seen here); Miyamoto Usagi also stars in Usagi Yojimbo * Pokémon - a few characters in the anime take their namesakes from select historical figures, namely Musashi (Jessie) and Kojiro (James). * Yatterman - for some characters in the 2008 adaption * Sarada Juyushi Tomatoman * Nintama Rantarō * Sasuke (1968) * Exzamurai - Sengoku-jidai themed unit from Exile. Featured an animated short. Theatre *Sengoku Basara *Sanada Yukimura ~ Yume, Moeru *Musashi - starring Tatsuya Fujiwara as Musashi and Shun Oguri as Kojiro *Furyu Yume Daimyo ~ Hana no Keijiro *Hosokawa Garasha - written by Vincenzo Cimatti *Gion Sairei Shinkouki *Kinmon Gosan no Kiri *Ai, Toki wo Koete ~Sekighara~ *Habsburg no Houken *Nokaze no Fue *Bokyo wa Umi wo Koete *Onna Nobunaga *Amatsukaze *Shiroh - rock musical *Dokuroujo no Shichinin - also known as "Seven Souls in the Skull Castle" CDs / Songs *Sengoku Bushou Monogatari series and Sengoku Bushou Karuda *Original Roudoku CD The Time Walkers - for a few CDs *Sengoku Busou Karuta *Sengoku Hishou series - drama CD series (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th) *Vi - Kenshin, Kanestugu, Shingen, and Yukimura makes an appearance *Kawa no Ishikawa Goemon - by Eiichi Ohtaki; parodied by Pink Lady in their song, Nagisa No Sindbad *Oda Nobunaga - by Seikima-II *Akechi Mitsuhide - by Kouji Hamakita *Musashi - by Jiro Kanmura *Naoe Kanetsugu - by Tenkouken Mangetsu *Sengoku Busho no Lullaby - by Masayuki Yamamoto *Niryu no Hito - composed by Tetsuya Takeda; "performed by" Josui (Toshio Nakamuta) *Love Sengoku Aichi - hip-hop song by Wreck Squad *Oda Nobunaga, Mori Ranmaru, Honnoji, and others by Rock Band Kabuki *Sakura no Hana Chiru no Gotoku *Aoki Dokugan by Onmyouza *Date-sama Sendaijo Shitamachi *Sekighara (single) - by Miho Sayumi *Elegy of Sekighara *Nagoya wa Eeyo! Yattokame - some notable mentions in the song *Dirty Pair 91 ~Kunoichi - radio drama *Living in the Castle - by Phoenix 2:00 Am and Ami Suzuki; also image song for Koei's Sengoku Busho Matsuri event *Bushido - by Zeebra *Shin Jidai - by Rapper Gariya *Tenka Muteki no Exercise - by Fujisaki Market *1582 - by Kat-Tun (solo work by Kazuya Kamenashi) *A.ki.me.fu.ra.i - by Denki Groove *Samurai Yaiba - by Afro Mania *Senoshuu Koinio Ubou - by Miyako Otsuki *Sengoku Raga Musou - by Chehon *Baka de aru Riyu - by Ota Crew *Kaze no Eiyu (Hero) - by Bonny Jacks *Munen Musou - by Themlues *Shirimasen - by Themlues (for a tiny mention) *Fuurinkazan ~ Daihai no Yabou '99 Fuurin no Kusa~ - by Uzi *Ittou Ryudan - by Uzi featuring Kemumaki *Aho ga Mieru Buta no Getsu - by Tatsuo Gamon *Monkey 4 - by Gaki Ranger *Chubansen featuring Mummy D - by Kreva *Korezo Tenka no Uesugi Setsu - by Rikuo Katowaki *Goemon - by Infumiakumia *Ohama - by Yuuko Mikasa *Saki to Karasu - by Miki Aoyama *Sengoku no Hoshi Naoe Kanetsugu - by Yuichi Kurosawa *Aa Maeda Toshiie Kou - by Shuuzo Otoda Games *Sengoku Ixa - browser game; promotional site, interview and additional images *Sengoku Taisen *Sengoku Basara series; first game was localized as Devil Kings in Western ports *Onimusha series, also pachislot titles Onimusha 3 and Shin Onimusha *Sengoku Rance *Sengokuhime ~ Ransei ni Maou Otometachi *Sengoku Otome *Tenka Touitsu Shiriitsu series *Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan! *Tenkabito *Ikusagami *Vasara and Vasara II *Twelve ~ Houshinden *THE Ochimusha; news article *THE Kessen Sekigahara *THE Bushido ~ Tsugi Kiri Ichidai *Sengoku vs Gendai *Sengoku Gaiden series *Tenka Toitsu ~ Koi no Rei - by Voltage *Tenkaichi ~ Sengoku Lovers, drama CD report *Atashi Sengoku Kanjo *Iza! Tsutsujin! Koi Ikusa! *Hajimete Sengoku Ouji, news article *Nise no Chigiri *Sengoku Paradise *Red Ninja *Gekitou! Sengoku Emaki *Odama - promotional site *Sengoku Ace series; the other titles are called Sengoku Blade and Sengoku Cannon *Shinobido series *Chaos Flare - for Fugaku *Hototogisu Ran *Tenka Kikka *Tenka Fubu *Oni Zero ~ Sengoku Ransei Shiroi Hana Ryouran *Tenka Fubu series *Takeda series *Sid Meier's Civilization series *Brave Fencer Musashi *Toki no Tabibito - Nobunaga makes an appearance in this game *Rekishigunzo Presents Sengokoou *Legend of the Five Rings *Fuun! Dairojo *Sengoku Mahjong *Sengoku Douran *Kessen Stadium *Hagyo series *IKUSA ~Sengoku no Kaze *Sengokushi *Zan ~ Kagero no Toki *Sanada Juyushi *Sengoku Sorcerian *Momotarou Dentesu Chubu, 20shunen, and 2010 *Sengoku Cyber ~ Fujimaru Jigokuhen *Kenshin vs Shingen *Sengoku Daimyo *Sengoku Kumogen *Shogun Defense *Karakuri Ninpouchou *Quiz Tono-sama no Yabou *Sengoku no Heihosha; offline version for Windows *Sekigahara *Sengoku Sanin Taisei Hanafuda *Mahjong ~ Kunitori Monogatari *Makai Tensho *Shogun: Total War *Edomono *Kōjō no tsuki - prototype name *Akudaigan series *Kengo series *Sen no Kuni ~ Mononobu Emaki *The Last Blade series - Musashi appears as a sub-boss *Samurai Shodown series - the following characters are based on historical figures from this time era: Haohmaru, Tachibana Ukyo, Hattori Hanzo, Yagyu Jubei, Wan-fu and Gaoh *Sengoku 3 - Okuni is based on Izumo no Okuni *World Heroes series - specifically Hanzo and Fuuma *Ninja Master's - features Goemon, Nobunaga and Ranmaru *Sakura Taisen V ~ Saraba Itoshiki Hito yo *.hack series - small mentions of battles and figures in the parody mode for a few volumes *Ruroni Kenshin ~ Juyushi Inbounhen, part 2 (るろうに剣心 -明治剣客浪漫譚- 十勇士陰謀編) *Sangoku Heroes - for the Sengoku Jidai crossover; character artwork for the main characters in the campaign can be found here and here *Hana no Keiji Pachinko series - Zan's website *Sengoku Kizuna - pachinko surrounding Kanetsugu; character designs by Hiroyuki Suwahara; promotional video *Sengoku Ranbu ~Aoki Dokugan~ - pachinko by Sammy; promotional video *Shiritsu! Sengoku Gakuen - pachinko by Sanyo with Yukimura as protagonist *Sengoku Souten Emaki ~ Karen Kiden - pachinko focusing on Oichi, Nouhime, and Chacha; promotional video; press report; followed by a machine that focuses more on the male counterparts called CR Bushin Retsuden; promotional video for Bushin Retsuden *Pachislot Sanada Juyushi *Kenkyaku Retsuden *CR Ninjutsu Kessen Tsukikage *CR Shin Honnoji no Hen ~Mugen no Gotoku~ *Sengoku Monogatari *Ozashiki no Chacha - the "sexy" pachislot machine Books *"The Political Posture of Oda Nobunaga" Japan Before Tokugawa Political Consolidation and Economic Growth, 1500 to 1650 *Warlords, Artists, and Commoners in the Sixteenth Century Japan *The Maker of Modern Japan: The Life of Tokugawa Ieyasu *The Naval Campaign in the Korean War of Hideyoshi *Japanese Expansion on the Asiatic Continent *A History of Japan 1334-1615 *101 Letters of Hideyoshi *The Influence of the Sea on the Political History of Japan *Korean Impact on Japanese Culture: Japan's Hidden History *Secrets of the Samurai *Lives of Master Swordsmen *Tanegashima: The Arrival of Europe in Japan *Weapons and Fighting Techniques of the Samurai Warrior 1200-1877 AD *Hideyoshi *The Culture of Civil War in Kyoto *Hagakure *The Life-Giving Sword *A Journey to the World of Ninja and Kengo - A Guide to the Kansai Area *The Samurai Sourcebook *Samurai: The Warrior Tradition *Samurai Warfare *Samurai Invasion - Japan's Korean War 1592 -1598 *The Samurai: A Military History *The Book of the Samurai, the Warrior Class of Japan *The Samurai *Japonius Tyrannus *Warriors of Japan as Portrayed in the War Tales *The Nobility of Failure: Tragic Heroes of History of Japan *Book of Five Rings *Musashi's Book of Five Rings: The Definitive Interpretation of Miyamoto Musashi's Classic Book of Strategy *The Book of Five Rings for Executives: Musashi's Classic Book of Competitive Tactics *Samurai Strategies: 42 Martial Secrets from Musashi's Book of Five Rings *A BOOK OF FIVE RINGS: A Practical Guide to Strategy by Miyamoto Musashi *Martial Artist's Book of Five Rings *The Book of the Five Rings: The Art of Armed Combat in the Period of the Samurai *Miyamoto Musashi's "The Book of Five Rings": A Modern-day Interpretation of a Military Classic (Infinite Success Series) *Way to Victory : Miyamoto Musashi's Book Of Five Rings *A Book of Five Rings: The Classic Text of Principles, Craft, Skill and Samurai Strategy that Changed the American Way of Doing Business *The Unfettered Mind *The Samurai Capture a King - Okinawa 1609 *The Lone Samurai: The Life of Miyamoto Musashi *Famous Japanese Swordsmen: The Warring States Period *Famous Japanese Swordsmen: The Period of Unification *Oda Nobunaga: The Battle of Okehazama *Osprey Publishing - a book publisher specializing in military history. The following listed below focus on events that take place in this era, famous individuals and groups, architecture and other important military advancements. **Samurai Armies 1467-1649 **Samurai Armies 1550-1615 **Samurai - The World of the Warrior **Osaka 1615 **Sekigahara 1600 **The Samurai Invasion of Korea 1592-98 **Nagashino 1575 **Kawanakajima 1553-64 **Samurai Commanders (2) **Samurai Commanders (1) **Samurai Heraldry **Japanese Warrior Monks AD 949-1603 **Ninja AD 1460-1650 **Ashigaru 1467-1649 **Samurai 1550-1600 **Hatamoto: Samurai Horse and Foot Guards 1540-1724 **Samurai Women 1184-1877 **Japanese Castles AD 250-1540 **Japanese Castles 1540-1640 **Japanese Castles in Korea 1592-98 **Japanese Fortified Temples and Monasteries AD 710-1602 **Strongholds of the Samurai: Japanese Castles 250-1877 **Fighting Ships of the Far East (2) **Siege Weapons of the Far East (2) **Katana - The Sword of the Samurai: 950-1877 **War in Japan 1467-1615 **The Samurai and the Sacred **The Samurai **Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Nobunaga to Juujika *Nobunaga no Sensoo *Sengoku Zenshi *Imagawa Yoshimoto no Subete *Imagawa Yoshimoto *Shinchoo-Koo ki *Oda Nobunaga Soogyoo Jiten *Oda Nobunaga Jiten *Nobunaga no Nazo *Rekishi no Documento: Okehazama no Tatakai *Fuunji Nobunaga to Hiun no Onnatachi *Oda Nobunaga to Azuchijo *Nobunaga wa honto ni tensai no ka? *Nobunaga to Kieta Kashintachi *Nobunaga no Shineitai *Nagashino Shitaragahara no tatakai *Sengoku 10 Dai Kassen no Nazo *Ikko-ikki no Kenkyu *Ireasuto Saigen: Takeda Shingen, Sono Gundan to Tatakai *Koyo Gunkan *Kawanakajima no Tatakai *Oda Nobunaga no Subete *Sengoku Gassen Gaido *Senryaku, Senjutsu, Heiki: Nihon Sengoku Hen *Boryaku! Sekigahara kara Osaka no Jin e *Nihon Shi Tanbo: Sekigahara to Osaka no Jin *Gakken Rekishi Gunzo series **Shingen Takeda **Furin Kazan **Sanada Gunki **Kenshin Uesugi **Oda Nobunaga **Tokugawa Ieyasu **Sanada Yukimura to Osaka no Jin **Sanada San Dai **Nagashino no Tatakai **Sekigahara no Tatakai *Sengoku Helm - visual fanbook based on 40 figures from the Segnoku Jidai period with 24 different illustrators; includes brief bios next to illustrations; alternate link with different images and page layout samples Novels *Shingen Ninpoucho *Oda Nobuna no Yabou - other novels, drama CD *Hao no Yume *Tenka wa Yume ka *Natsukusa no Fu *Uesugi Saburo Kagetora *Sanada Taiheki *Shinshi Taikouki *Shinsho Taikouki *Takeda Shingen *Tono ga Kuru! *Ten to Chi to *Oda Nobunaga no Kunitori Monogatari *Basara - by Kaoru Kurimoto *Nobuo no Shiro *Ogun no Hibi *Kitto series; for a few books in the series *Neppu Kaiiriku Bushiroad series *Hideyoshi to Rikyu *Tatakaou no Josei ~Woman who Fights~; Progressive 37 *Double Cross Replay Jipang ~ Sengoku Ragnarok *Himegami-sama ni Negai wo series *Momoyama Beat Drive *Hannibal Rising - a character is a supposed descendant of Masamune *Shinobi no Manji *Shinobi no Kuni - also adapted into a comic *Kotaro no Hidariude *Bakemono Yashiki (The Haunted House), Retold from the Japanese Originals Tales of the Tokugawa, Volume 2 *The Samurai's Tale *The Samurai Banner of Furin Kazan *Pagoda, Skull & Samurai Comics *Elektra - in particular The Hand mini-series *Shi - the Ju-Nen mini-series has mentions of Nobunaga *Usagi Yojimibo - main character is roughly based on Musashi Manga *Sengoku Angelique - released cover for Kyun! issue *Sengoku Yatagarasu *Sengoku Burai - collection of comics with boys love *Brave 10; online listing *X-Road - pronounced as "Cross Road" *Tono to Isshou!; Gackt voices Kenshin in the drama CD and anime, online comic site *Tenka Ichi!! *Koisuru Nobunaga *Nobunaga Concerto *Houkou! Shimazu Jumonji - story about Takahisa Shimazu and his four sons *Samurai Deeper KYO *Inuyasha *Naruto - Kotaro's mentioned in various places *Yaiba *Fūma no Kojirō *Nabari no Ou *Vagabond *Sengoku no Mikazuki *Kanashii no Homura ~ Yume Maboroshi no Gotoku and its Gaiden: Ichihime Koiemaki *Sengoku Senjutsu Senki LOBOS *Sengoku Strays *Sengoku Youkou *Yaoyorozu Toushinden Kami Gakari *Onihime *Nokizaru *The Samurai *Sengoku Sukuna *Kagemusha Tokugawa Ieyasu - illustrated by Tetsuo Hara *Hana no Keiji - ''; also has a spin-off Gifu Dodo!! Naoe Kanetsugu~Maeda Keiji Gatari *Sakon - '' *Sengoku Basara (and Sengoku Basara 2) *Tenjho Tenge - features some characters that are from this time period and flashback sequences. *Kaicho wa Maid-sama! - for the namesakes of some characters *Doubutsu no Mori ~ Hohinda Mura da yori *Bokura no Sengoku Hyakkuuden *Shinsei Sanada Juyushi *The Shoubu!! *Watari *Yatagarasu *Sasuga no Sarutobi *Sanada Kunoichi Ninpouden Kasumi *Jyubei Kurenai Henge *Gan Gan Sen - IXA - Gan Gan Comics special event series surrounding Sengoku-jidai, Sangokushi, and Bakumatsu related comics; Sen - Ixa Online official listing **Valhalla ~ Honda Tadakatsu hen - made by Ra-Sen group as well as a few other works **Date Mono Bashira - illustrated by the Sengoku Basara and Brave 10 mangaka, Kairi Shimotsuki **Date Mono Ningen **Date Mono **Neo Dragoon **Sengoku Gyouha Dullahan **Sengoku Basara 3 **Sengoku! Kemono Michi **Cringe **Goshimei Bushou Sanada Yukimura ~ Kageroi **xxse yo! Sengoku Gakuen Seitokai **Warabe no Kusa **Nemeru Ou ~ Katakura Kojuro Iban **Funkei no Tomo **Sengoku Doku Manju Hanbei **Taihei no Hana **Hayashi Fumino no Kanzen Shinsaku - posts a story about Hidemoto Mori **Muromachi Kakuin Koukousei To Shidoutsu! **Karasu Tengu Ujyu ~ Nagomikkutsu **Kiri no Yukue - part of Sengoku Anthology East Red **East Gunman - part of Sengoku Anthology East Red **Utsusemi - part of Sengoku Anthology East Red **Ishida to Otani - part of Sengoku Anthology West Blue **Mitsunari, Yuugure ni Shisu - part of Sengoku Anthology West Blue **Aka Oni to Aka Oni - part of Sengoku Anthology West Blue **Bat X Dragon **Uesugi Kenshin no Yuutsu - part of Sengoku Anthology **Sengoku Basket - part of Sengoku Anthology **Ryoubei - part of Sengoku Anthology **Maeda no Keiji ~ Tenrai no Jin - part of Sengoku Anthology **Open your eyes - part of Sengoku Anthology **Tanya no Tsuyu - part of Sengoku Anthology *Shura no Mon ~ Nobunaga chapter *The Sword of Shibito - by Shiro Ono *Majin Senki Hagun *Enya ~ KODOMO Ninpocho *Okiraku Ninja Hanzo *Kasumiden *Makuo Hakkenden *Sengoku Ranbuden Sasori *Maeda Toshiie - by Go Nagai *Toshiie to Matsu *Onikiri Juzo - also known as Eye of the Dog, Jyuzo *Satsuma Gishiden *Samurai Legend *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge - The Wallflower in English (mostly as namesakes for a few characters) *Noumiso Purin! *Mujina *Honou no Ninjaman *Hengen Senin Asuka *Ninja Bugencho - manga frames were compiled into a still-framed movie of the same name in 1967 *Hana no Kimi Mairu ~ Uesugi Kagekatsu, Kikuhime *Iga Suiken *Sanada Juyushi (by Miyamoto Hiroshi) *Sanada Juyushi (by Sasawa Saho and Okumura Kenji) *Kagefuma Hayase *Uesugi Kenshin *Mukade Senki *Miyamoto Musashi *Hanzou no Mon *Hana no Hime ~ Chacha no Monogatari *Bishoujo Ninja Shining Girl! *Nadeshi *Ninppo Kenshiden *Sengoku Hime ~Princess of War Master *Sengoku Zombie ~Hyakki no Ran *Sengoku Ichiban Shuuze ~ Yamanouchi Kazutoyo to Tsuma Chiyo *Sonshin no Heihou *Takeda Nijyuyoun Shou *Daisan no Kagemusha *Dai Sekigahara *Dai Sekigharaden ~ Yabou no Gunzou *Sengoku Koumouri Uta *Kousho no Oshigoto Returns! *Sanada Ichizoku no Rokumonsen *Gekidou Tokugawa Ieyasu *Gekigan ~ Nobunaga Kouki *Nobunaga Kouki *Gekigawa ~ Wagaki no Hi no Oda Nobunaga *Kuroda ~ Sanju Roku Kei *Kairiki no Haha *Oni *Issetsu Taikoki ~ Sengoku no Saru *Oda Nobunaga *Akechi Mitsuhide *Sanada Yukimura *Hideyoshi de Gozaru! *Sekigahara Eiketsuden ~ Nishigun no Bushitachi *Drifters *Sono Toki Rekisha ga Ugometa! Sengoku Bushou Taboo Dentetsu - three volume series of short stories, featured some mature content; followed by publication Sengoku Magazine Taiga *Karakuri no Kimi *Kaze ga Gotoku *Mister Zipang *Nobunaga no Shinobi *Nobunaga-kun series *Ririkal Nindensetsu Badamon! *Hyouge-mono *Ikusagamiden Battle Commander *Iga Ninpocho *Sengoku *Kyomu Senki *Tsuki no Shippo *Hime Bushotatsu Date ~ Bontan!! *Sengoku Anthology - series of original one-shot stories compiled in one book *Sengoku Anthology ~Itoshii Sengoku Bushou BOYS~ - collection of stories published in Akitashoten Princess publications *Aizouhan *Ten to Chi *Iga no Kagemaru - by Mitsuteru Yokoyama *Kamen no Akakage - '' *Ninpou Juban Shobu - '' *Yami no Doki - '' *Oda Nobunaga - '' *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - '' *Date Masamune - '' *Tokugawa Ieyasu - '' *Yuki no Toke ~ Tsurugi no Mai *Naigaku Soridaijin Oda Nobunaga *Exzamurai Sengoku *Touzan Doutentsu Iibun and its spinoffs - boys love *Koigatari Ranseihen - boys love Misc *Tenka Touitsu - pedomiter program that invites people to walk. Walk a fixed number of steps to conquer the warring states. *Rekishi Mail - Sengoku Bushou no Misshou - e-mail software with illustrations by Hiroyuki Suwahara. *Senhoku Gyudon ~ Nobunaga *Toochika Koichi no Sukimono! Sengoku Radio *Hikonyan - mascot character for Ii Naosuke *Ishida Mitsunyan, Shima Sakonyan, Otaninyanbu - mascot characters *Karasu Tengu Ujyu - mascot character *Okewanko - mascot character for Okehazama *Masamune - pro-wrestler with Masamune as his namesake *Date Mikio - Japanese comedian who also took his alias from Masamune *6859 Datemasamune - name for an asteroid belt *10583 Kanetugu - asteroid belt named after Kanetsugu *Toru Komura - a man who raised horses exactly in the same manner as Masamune until his passing *Keijiro Maeda - named after Keiji *Nobunaga Oda & Spirochaetas - rock band *Takezo Musashi - rock band *Sengoku Maid Cafe and Bar ~Mononopu *Musashi - name of an Australian food supplement company *Rekishi Castle - company that makes various Sengoku Jidai related goods *Sengoku Cooking *Paperman Starter Kit cover *Lightning - Robert Waterman claims that his father is a descendant of Mitsuhide *Oribe Project - event dedicated towards the traditional tea ceremony from this time period *SD Gundam BBSenshi series - for a few models *Sengoku Udon *Nobunaga Summit *Sengoku Kenran Choco and Sengoku Kenran Choco ~Haou Kourin~ - illustrated card collecting series packed with wafer chocolate snacks *Coca-Cola's Georgia Coffee Can Sengoku series *Kyokoukengen - Sengoku Basara and Samurai Warriors only fanevents *Asian Art Museum - hosted an exhibition focused on Samurai *The Metropolitan Museum of Art - hosted an exhibition for Samurai related art External Links *Sengokudama Project - Japanese site dedicated to the time period; links to other events and related brands *Sengoku Otome ni Sasagu Horete Kou - mini event for dedicated to female fans of the time period *Samurai Weapons - website focusing on the history of Samurai weaponry Category:Misc